Bewildering Love
by LindyLinn
Summary: They thought it was just rivalry. But it soon blossomed into something more. Rated M for sexual content and language
1. Chapter 1

The air was tense yet full of excitement. Just as it was when they first met. Finally this was going to be the last duel between Sanada Yukimura and Date Masamune. After the warriors defeating Obunaga for a second time, with the help of others, there was peace in the land in the rising sun. So the two generals decided to have their last and final duel, to decide who the stronger one was.

Both were panted and physically exhausted, though none of them complained. They wouldn't show weakness to the other. Masamune unleashed an attack quick as lightning. Yukimura dodged, not without getting a cut on his arm. However he stayed unfazed.

_I have to end this...  
_

Yukimura charged toward the One-Eyed Dragon. The dragon blocked the tiger's attack in their infamous stance. Their bodies shook trying to overpower the other. They separate and created a bigger space.

.

.

.

.

.

Time passed quickly and the two warriors found themselves lying on the floor next to one another. "Lord Masamune... This was the battle correct?" The new general spoke out. "_Yeah_. I doubt one of us will ever win... Also... This _party _has to end at some point." Date responded.

"I see..." Yukimura murmured. 

"It's going to be a while 'til we see each other again." 

"I have realized..."

"Danna!"

"Lord Masamune!"

"Sasuke I'm fine" Sanada reassured as Sasuke inspected him.

"Geez Kojuro I'm not _dying_. I'm fine" Date muttered. 

"So... No winner?" The ninja asked. "No" Sanada shook his head. "And they'll never be one..." Masamune added.

"Is this really the last fight?" Kojuro looked at his general. He nodded and stood up. "Well then goodbye _Sanada Yukimura, I enjoyed the party._" he walked to his horse "Let's go Kojuro." 

The Right Eye stood, bowed and left with his master. 

The Tiger of Kai watched as the heads of Oshu left out of sight. 

"Wow to think it's finally over. Finally getting a break, huh Danna?" Sasuke looked at the quiet commander. "Danna?"

Yukimura's eyebrows furrowed slightly "Something about this pains me..." "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. The commander took on a pained look. "Deep in my heart, it hurts. Nothing compared to the pain in battle. It's...much worse." He looked his friend "What is this Sasuke?" 

The latter sighed while grabbing the bridge of his nose. "Danna, are you **implying** you're **heartbroken**right now? Because that would require you having feelings for the leader of Oshu, who is years older than you." 

"Only by like 4." Yukimura put 4 fingers up. "Danna he turned 24 months ago, you just turned 19. More like 5 to 6 years." Sasuke countered.

"Does it matter the age difference?"

"Do you have feeling for him?"

"No Sasuke, that's absurd. Plus I am a general. I should not have affairs with other generals in such a manner, it's shameless." "Okay then why are you hurt this is the last battle?" "...I don't know." 

"It doesn't matter let's get you home."

'"Alright Sasuke"

Yukimura hoped unto his horse and road to Kai with his companion running beside him.

**A/N: this is my first sengoku basara fanfic, let alone yaoi. I'm a full blown masayuki fan. There may even be a rated M moment on here. I don't know really**

**So how I'd I do? I hope you guys liked it. **

**Thanks and Peace **

**-Linda**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been almost 2 weeks since the battle between our favorite generals, and it was taking a toll on Yukimura. He couldn't think without the One-Eyed Dragon popping in his mind. It was honestly killing him. He wasn't the only one who noticed this.

Sasuke was growing concern over his commander. In the first week, Sasuke only assumed it was just "fighting withdrawal". He soon found it wasn't so. Yukimura's eyes have grown empty. No longer radiate and shine. It's as if he lost something precious to him. He looks despondent beyond comprehension. Sasuke was really starting to worry. Everything Yukimura said was almost monotone. No feeling. As if he was just going through the movements.

Sasuke couldn't see his friend like this. It had to stop. He only thought of one person to go to.

.

.

.

Kojuro was honestly getting tired of this. "Lord Masamune. I am not in the mood to train nor spar right now."

"_Tch_, Kojuro you're getting annoying right now. What's your problem?"

"For the past 2 weeks you have been constantly picking fights because you're bored. I'm not Lord Yukimura and I'll never be." Kojuro explained. "_Whoa_, what's that supposed to mean?" Date asked. "It means that you miss having fights with Lord Yukimura and now you're trying to replace him by fighting me or at least fill the void of not fighting him." The Right-Eye said.

Masamune was quiet, mentally cursing at his partner. This was the only person who understood him just looking and observing him. It irked the shit out of him too. But he wasn't about to admit that.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about…"

Kojuro sighed. "You're so stubborn."

"_Tch_, whatever, I'm going to my room." Masamune walked away.

He was about to open his door when he felt a presence. One he found very **annoying**. "What do you want _monkey_?" He muttered.

"That's rude." The presence said as he poked his head over the ceiling. "What Sasuke?" Masamune said. Sasuke jumped down and landed on his feet. He quickly bowed to the general. He looked at him with a seriousness that made Masamune nervous almost. "I need to talk to you…" "Well what is it?" "Not…here."

The One-Eyed dragon sighed as he opened his door. "Come inside."

The ninja walked in after Masamune and closed the door. "So what's the problem that you came to Oshu for help?" The ninja was quiet for a moment, looking like he was gathering his thoughts together. "It's about Danna- I mean Lord Yukimura."

Date sat down. "I know what 'Danna' is… What's wrong with the shrimp?" "He's been acting weird lately." "Weird?" "He lost his fire in a sense. He's been depressed."

Masamune looked at him. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I… I think he misses you. I don't mean your battles either. I think he just misses your presence…" Masamune felt his eyebrows furrow. "I don't understand." Sasuke huffed. "Literally the second you were out of his sight that day, he was complaining about how he was in pain. That deep in his heart, there was pain." Sasuke sat down in front of the man and looked him in the eyes. "I think he needs to see you again."

There was something at the pit of Masamune's stomach. He couldn't pinpoint it but it was a good feeling. "You're saying I should go visit Yukimura and get him out of the dumps." It was more of a statement than a question. The ninja nodded. "But no fighting." He added. "I wasn't planning to… I meant what I said when it was the last fight." Masamune said.

"Good, so then you're coming?"

Masamune nodded. "Get out so I can change… and find Kojuuro." "Yes, Lord Masamune." Sasuke disappeared. "Hn….Ninjas huh? Maybe… Just maybe."

.

.

.

Yukimura looked everywhere and there was no sign of Sasuke. "Maybe he went to visit Kasuga-chan…" Sanada sighed and walked away. His feet moved nowhere in particular. He found himself near a pond. Slowly he made his way over to it, leaned against a tree, and watched the ducks. The baby ducks followed their mother through the water quacking in pleasure. Yukimura smiled at this. The sunset shone on the water. It was beautiful sight indeed. He glanced at the water.

Blue

The colors a certain general who never left his mind. It was frustrating to Yukimura. Why did he always pop in his mind? Why did he hurt when he thought of him? He felt a sting in the back of his eyes. Why did he want to see him so badly? What's wrong with him? Before Yukimura could catch it, a single tear fell down. "Dammit…" Yukimura whispered.

He got up and quickly wiped his eyes with his leather sleeves. The Tiger of Kai walked back to the house and went to his room. He needed to collect himself for tomorrow…

.

.

.

Yukimura was dragged out of his sleep by sunlight. Rolling onto his back he took to the ceiling. "I should get up…" Shaking his head, he rolled over and covered himself again. "What's the point…?"

A few more hours passed, and soon it was noon. Yukimura reluctantly got out of the bed. From there he washed, changed into his clothes, and walked into the day. When he went round the corner, a soldier came to him. "Lord Yukimura! Sasuke has returned and with visitors." "Visitors? Is it Shingen?" The general asked. The soldier shook his head. "No my lord. It is visitors from Oshu." Yukimura's eyes widened. His palms became clammy and his heart pounded faster by the second. "Lord Masamune?" He whispered. The man before him nodded. "Thank you. I'll be going now." "Yes sir."

Yukimura sped walked to the entrance of Kai, excited to see his face again…

.

.

.

Yukimura finally arrived to the entrance and felt life rush back into him. There standing there was Sasuke, Kojuuro, and Masamune in his armor but missing his helmet and five swords. He never felt so much happiness in his life. He walked up to them. "Good afternoon Lord Masamune, Kojuro." He said. He turned to Sasuke. "Where did you go? I was looking for you." "Oh! I uh… just went to see how they were doing and thought they should stop by…" Sasuke laughed nervously. Yukimura looked at him confused yet innocently. "Why?"

"Because a little birdie told me you were depressed so I came to cheer you up."

Sanada turned to Date. "I-I'm not depressed" He lied. Masamune smirked. "Not from what I heard. Anyways it wouldn't matter, I still wanted to visit." Yukimura's face visibly lit up. "You did?" "_Yup _now can we go inside?" "Oh! Yes of course."

The workers took the horses as the four left. "How long do you plan staying for?" Yukimura asked. "Only for today." Kojuro responded. Yukimura frowned. "You can stay longer if you want." Masamune smirked. _He must have really missed me…_

"We will just stay until we let you know…" Date spoke.

"Okay." Sasuke nodded toward him knowingly.

Sasuke really hoped that Yukimura will feel better after this.

He put his full faith on the One-Eyed dragon.

**A/N: how what is?! If you didn't know already when Masamune talks and it's italics it means he speaking English. If it doesn't have " " then it means someone is thinking.**

**Okay now that that's out the way I hope you guys enjoyed this installment of bewildering love. I hope the progression is good and the characters aren't too OOC. I'm sorry if they are and if they are, tell me! Working on the next one now!**

**And to FUCHSIA(GUEST READER): Thank you for being my first reviewer! And what you were saying was NOT useless babbling! It encouraged me to write more. And I encourage you to keep trying to write that MasaYuki story, because when you do I want to read it!**

**And to everyone else who review thank you!**

**Thanks and Peace**

**-Linda**


End file.
